Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have become an integral part of many people's daily lives. These devices typically take advantage of a range of biometric and physical input provided by a user, including but not limited to finger taps and gestures, fingerprint scanning, voice commands, device rotation and shaking, capturing images and scanning physical objects and/or environment with an embedded camera (e.g., check/document scanning), and so forth.
As a result, it is difficult to automate the process of mobile device testing with respect to such a wide range of input methods. Generally, currently-available automation software is not well-equipped to replicate human interactions with a device for testing purposes—especially when biometric or physical input must be tested. Instead, human testers must operate each device manually which is time-consuming and can lead to delays getting software updates to market.